


Dragon's Blessing

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [11]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran Ryuuren is curious of the man who is the Emperor's other Twin Flower to his brother.</p><p>Written out of sequence for Saiun Challenge LJ Week 16 prompt: Dragons(won 2nd place)  & Also posted to  Saiunkoku Fic LJ's September 2008 Fic Battle Prompt 71) Shuuei/Kouyuu + Ryuuren. Ryuuren decides to put Kouyuu through a series of tests to see whether he deserves Shuuei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Blessing

For all of his airs and eccentricity, Ran Ryuuren did love his brothers. Shuuei especially held a special place in his heart for always defaulting to treat him like a younger brother when all others saw his title alone. Sometimes, it seemed to Ryuuren that no one remembered *him* without the title.

So it suited Ryuuren that he guest at Li Kouyuu's home when he arrived in Kiyou. As widely as he had wandered, even the far reaches of Saiunkoku received word of the Emperor's twin flowers and Ryuuren wanted to check out this 'partner' to his brother.

As tests went, Li passed the first for letting Shuuei persuade him to put up Ryuuren in the first place. And once at his home, Li surprised him by having the servants lead them to his suites then offering Ryuuren his own bed. Given the fact Li lived at the huge Kou mansion with the esteemed Head of the Kou clan, Ryuuren thought he would have tried to foist him off on servants or attempted to tuck him away in the most remote part of their estates possible. Instead, Li was bravely taking responsibility for Ryuuren's disruptive behaviour and attempting to contain and prevent him from disturbing the rest of the Kou household.

Well, in that endeavour, Ryuuren would oblige him. Little known to others, he could control the dragon flute given to him such that only selected targets heard his songs. He had half wondered and hoped Li could hear the under tones of the flute which wrapped around and seemingly transformed the cacophony most heard into the haunting melodies he loved. Ryuuren was tired of not being able to share this music with anyone. Unfortunately, Li was apparently deaf to Ryuuren's music. Oh well, three out of two wasn't so bad. His music would comfort him for the time being--

The dragon flute was snatched from his lips before Ryuuren could finish that thought. To his great surprise, Li Kouyuu was kneeling before him and holding the heavy instrument easily.

"I am not normally this harsh, but that was the most god awful playing I've *ever* come across!" The scholar snarled at him. "I was told I had little talent with the flute, but I think even I can do better." With that declaration, Li raised the Dragon flute to his lips and started to play.

Ran Ryuuren had never been shocked speechless in his life, but this did it. If Ryuuren ever wondered about the origins of the boy the head of the Kou clan adopted, he knew now. The question which currently filled his mind, however, was if Kouyuu was a direct descendant of the flute's craftsman or from an offshoot.

Li played Ryuuren's tunes back to him with a finesse and elegance which took his breath away. Furthermore, he played such that others would hear the normal range of notes weaved into the sub tonal music Ryuuren so loved. Li had even unconsciously tapped into the magic of the dragon flute which caused the sounds he produced to be heard solely by Ryuuren.

With the last breathtaking notes fading into the night, Li lowered the flute and impatiently shoved it into Ryuuren's hands. "And that is how you should play it."

He felt compelled to offer it back. "This should belong to you."

"Don't be ridiculous. The Dragon flute is an heirloom of the Rans."

"But--"

Bloodshot eyes glared at him. And Ryuuren suddenly saw an image of an old man wearing robes embroidered with dragons standing at the shoulder of the aqua haired scholar, and he knew then that Li Kouyuu was a direct descendant of the flute's maker. On reflex, Ryuuren clutched the Dragon flute to his chest and the ancient spirit smiled at him.

"Go. To. Bed. Ryuuren." Li growled the words at him as the image faded from his sight. So for the first time since he began his travels, Ryuuren listened and obeyed.

Ran Ryuuren had no further concerns regarding the worthiness of Li Kouyuu as his brother's counterpart. He further thought that his Shuu-Aniue needed to deserve this one.

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
